Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Match
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Xiomara Hooch and Severus Snape decide to play matchmaker for their two friends. Will it work or be a huge disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match"

Author: Quill of Minerva

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: They're not mine…I'm only borrowing them for my amusement.  
Summary: Xiomara and Severus decide to play matchmaker for their two friends. Will it work or be a huge disaster?

An: This is another one of my old stories that I am dusting off and reposting. Enjoy.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match"

_Chapter 1 : Matchmaker _

Xiomara Hooch strolled quickly along the dungeons and made her way into the private office that belonged to Severus Snape, the potions master. She flung herself down in the nearest chair, kicked off her boots and pulled her hair in frustration. Severus looked at her, a rare smile on his usually emotionless face.

"I take it you have had tea with Minerva!" He had concluded this from the frustrated look on his wife's face.

"I can't understand how someone as intelligent as Minerva McGonagall can't see what's in front of her nose," exclaimed Xiomara as she unbuttoned her outer robe which she then discarded on the floor.

"Shall I just walk around behind you with a dustpan?" smirked Severus as his gaze fell upon the crumpled robe on the floor and the discarded boots.

"I'll clean up later, Sev," replied Xiomara. "I'm warning you, Sev, don't joke with me as I'm not in the mood."

"What was she saying today?" queried Severus as he got to his feet and walked over to his wife. He bent down and Xiomara thought he was going to kiss her but instead of doing that, he picked up her robes and boots and put them away. Xiomara let out another loud sigh but this time it was directed at her husband of five years.

"She didn't say anything," carried on Xiomara. "She had that dreamy expression on her face and when I mentioned him, she blatantly lied about not thinking about him. She is my best friend and I love her but she drives me crazy with all this. I just want to give her a good old kick up the backside."

"Oh, I can just imagine what she would do to you if you tried that," said Severus with a smile. "I would not be able to save you from her!"

"You wouldn't even try to save me, would you?" replied Xiomara.

"When it comes to an angry Minerva," answered Severus as he kissed her softly on the lips, "even I am powerless."

"What are we going to do, Sev?" she asked as she beckoned for him to sit down next to her.

Severus sat down beside her and immediately found that he had a lapful of his wife. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know my love," he answered as he rubbed his hands up and down her side.

"Has he said anything to you?" she asked.

"He doesn't talk about anything but her when I'm with him," answered Severus. "We went down to the Three Broomsticks yesterday and I had to drink double what I usually have just to drown out what he was saying."

"You, Severus Snape," she said as she pointed a finger into his chest, "were drunk because you wanted to be not because of a conversation."

"Are you accusing me of lying to you?" asked Severus in mock umbridge.

"Yes, I am," she said before planting a kiss on his neck. "I know you too well."

Severus chuckled as he held her closer and nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent and the feel of her silky skin.

"We have two friends who want each other but are too gutless to do anything about it themselves," continued Xiomara. "I think they need our help!"

"Oh no, you don't," said Severus as he held her at arm's length. "Stay out of this, Mara. I have no desire to end up at the receiving end of an angry Minerva, or Albus, come to think of it."

"Well do you want to hear Albus go on about her?" she questioned him as she let her hand glide up and down his inner thigh.

"No, but your plans always go wrong," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Not always," replied Xiomara sounding a bit hurt.

Severus looked at the sad look in his wife's eye and decided he would rather face the combined wrath of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore than the wrath of an unhappy wife.

"Go ahead," he said. "What have you got in mind?"

As soon as the words had fallen from his mouth, he was attacked with small kisses all over his face.

"I love you, Sev!" she announced once she ceased the kissing.

"And I love you just as much," answered Severus with a smile. "Now spill the plan."

"We set them up!" she told him with a cheeky grin. She was obviously very proud of herself.

"That's your brilliant idea?" questioned Severus.

"We arrange to meet them both in the same place but we don't turn up, so they will be there alone," she continued ignoring her husband's grimace.

"They have been alone plenty of times before and haven't revealed their feelings," replied Severus. "What would make this time different?"

"What about if we send them notes saying they have a secret admirer and that they are to meet on a certain night at a certain place?" said Xiomara as she slid off her husband's lap and went over to his desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing letters to them!" she answered as she pulled out a quill. "Where is your parchment?"

"In the left hand drawer," he told her, "but Minerva knows your hand writing, as does Albus!"

"I can charm it to look different," she explained. "Really, Severus, you are awfully slow on the uptake today!"

"I don't like this, Mara!" he told her as he walked over to see what she was writing.

"Tough!" she answered as she charmed the writing on the paper and then started on the other letter.

Severus shook his head, he knew that no matter what he said to discourage her it would only encourage her. He would let her have this little project and if he was asked about it, he would deny all knowledge of it. Ten minutes later Xiomara got to her feet and kissed him on the lips before grabbing her robes and her boots. She slipped them on and put the letters safely into her pocket.

"I'll back soon!" she told him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the owlery," she answered.

"You're really going to send them, aren't you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," she replied. "Why don't you go and wait for me in the bedroom!"

Xiomara swept out of the room while Severus retired to their rooms and waited for her to return. If this was, what happened every time his wife came up with a plan, he would have to encourage her more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Find Me A Find **

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, enjoying the peace and quiet while she marked the last of the seventh year transfiguration papers. As her quill busily scratched away at the parchments, she couldn't help but think that she had some of the brightest students in her class that she had had for a long time. Usually there was one or two that showed great potential in her chosen field but this year the whole class was showing great potential. She would have to relate her thoughts to her dearest friend, Albus Dumbledore, at their weekly chess game, which was to take place that evening.

She placed her quill down as she thought of Albus, her best friend and the man who held her heart without even knowing it. Before she could get too deep into her thoughts about if things were different, a large tawny owl flew through the window and dropped a rolled up piece of parchment on her desk, narrowly missing her ink well. She recognized the owl as one belonging to the school and she wondered who in the name of Merlin would be sending her an owl when they could easily come and see her in her office. She opened the letter and read what it said. She frowned deeply to herself as she reread the letter.

_Dearest Minerva,_

_I have admired you from far for such a long time and I have finally got the courage to reveal this to you. Please do me the honour of meeting me in Hogsmeade at a small restaurant called La Provance this evening at eight o clock where I will reveal all to you. Please come._

Minerva screwed the letter up in her hand and threw it into the air, where she pointed her wand at it and whispered a few chosen words. The ball of paper turned into an emerald green quill and Minerva placed it back into her quill box with a sigh. Over the years she had received plenty of these joke letters, which tended to be from students who wanted a laugh at her expense. She had never taken one seriously and over the years she had made a nice collection of quills out of the letters. If only they were real and if they were from one certain man, then Minerva would have no hesitation in going along to La Provance and seeing what came of the situation. But alas it was probably from a bored student or from Severus Snape! Oh she detested that man with every bone in her body but she tried to get along with him for the sake of one of her best friends. After all Xiomara Hooch was married to the greasy-haired potions master. Minerva could never see what her friend saw in him and she supposed that love was blind. Albus also had a liking for the potions master. He saw him as the son he never had.

She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She let out a breath of air that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She was slightly frustrated with her life. If someone like Severus Snape could find happiness in love then why couldn't she? She had had her chances through her life but she had always shied away from them for one reason alone and that was because they weren't Albus Dumbledore.

She scolded herself mentally for waiting for something that was never to happen. He saw her as his best friend, the person he could pour his worries out to. He had even spoken to her about an unnamed woman that had caught his heart a long time ago. She had listened to him and while she seemed cool and understanding on the outside, inside her heart was breaking. She was fighting away the tears that were threatening to leak from her emerald green eyes. Strangely enough though, he hadn't mentioned her since that night five years ago.

She pulled out the emerald green quill and played with it with her delicate fingers. She then reached for her wand again and transfigured it back into its original state. She reread the letter again and decided, perhaps, she would throw caution to the wind. She would go to the meeting place but disguise herself so no one would be the wiser that she was there. She could sit in a darkened corner of the restaurant and wait for the someone to show if, they were serious.

Albus Dumbledore returned to his office after seeing to some important matters with Hagrid, who wanted to take the sixth years Care of Magical Creatures class to see hungry dragons. Albus had declined Hagrid's request, leaving the Grounds Keeper and Professor rather upset. But Albus did say that perhaps he could bring it up in the next school governors meeting. He walked into his office and Fawkes was in his usual position, asleep on the arm of Albus' desk chair. He wasn't surprised to see his desk littered with letters; most of them would be from Fudge asking him trivial questions. Minerva often joked that one day Albus would receive an owl from the Minister asking what colour he should wear to an important Ministry meeting.

He smiled at the thought of Minerva, his right-hand woman, his best friend and the only woman in his long life that had stolen his heart. He sat down behind his desk and started to probe through the tens of letters he received, six of which were from Fudge. He was about to begin the tiresome task of replying to his letters when one other letter caught his eye. He curiously reached for it and unrolled it.

_Dear Albus,_

_I have finally rallied all my courage together and I want to tell you what I should have told you many years ago. Please meet me at La Provance in Hogsmeade at eight o clock._

His bright blue eyes widened as he read the short note addressed to him personally. He set the letter down on the desk and turned to his trusted Fawkes.

"Well, my dear friend, it seems to me that someone is playing a trick on me or I do have a secret admirer," he mentioned to his phoenix. "I would prefer the latter but I somehow think not. Maybe I should call their bluff. I will go La Provance this evening and catch them in the act. They will soon find out that playing a trick on Albus Dumbledore is not as easy as they thought. It means that I will have to cancel my chess game with dear Minerva but I will make it up to her. I wish I were meeting her there, Fawkes. I know I have gone on about her to you for years but my feelings for that woman never stop growing. Why am I such a fool when it comes to declaring my true feelings for her?"

Fawkes simply lifted up his head and cooed softly before stretching his wings and tucking his head back underneath one of them causing Albus to chuckle loudly.

"Yes, I see I have bored you quite enough on that subject," he said moments later. "I shall send Minerva some flowers to apologize for cancelling our chess game and I will tell her about my plan to catch some students. She will find that most amusing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Preparations **

With a quick swish of his wand, Albus conjured up a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers which he planned to give to Minerva as a way of apologizing for cancelling their arranged chess game. He hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed but he was sure she wouldn't be once he told her of the little trip he was making. He hoped that she would give him one of her rare delighted giggles. He loved to make her laugh as it was music to his ears and also to his soul. Perhaps one of these days he would finally muster up the courage to reveal his feeling to her. There had been times when he had been on the verge of revealing all but something had always stopped him.

He made his way out of his office and let the stairs revolve downwards till he reached the desired floor. He walked out of the secret passage way and made his way quickly along to Minerva's private office. As he approached the room, he found it strange that he saw no candlelight coming from underneath her door. He knocked and waited for an answer but did not receive one. He pushed open the door and poked his head into the room. He felt his heart drop a beat when he found that she wasn't in her office. He wondered where she could be for Minerva was known to be held up in her office at this time of the evening. He shut the door and stood outside her office for a moment or so, and collected his thoughts.

Albus decided that he didn't have time to go searching for Minerva as he had to get ready now otherwise he would be late to catch the jokers in the act. He returned to his office and placed the flowers into a vase so that they would keep fresh till he saw Minerva next. A note on his desk caught his attention and he realized that the handwriting belonged to Minerva. He eagerly opened the letter and read it thoroughly. It told him that she would be unable to make their arranged chess game due to unforeseen circumstances and that she would like to rearrange a match for the next evening. Albus was surprised that she had called off their game; she usually stuck to her engagements. Something important must have come up and he hoped that she was all right. He decided that he would go and see her once he returned from the restaurant. He swept into his bedroom and pulled out some deep purple dress robes; he might as well look his best even though it was to be a joke. Part of him had wanted to ask Minerva to go with him so they could laugh together and it would also give him some precious moments alone with her which were hard to come by. He combed through his beard and hair and found a few knots. That was a hazard when you had long hair and he didn't take much delight in trying to get the knots out. He had asked Minerva once how she dealt with knots as he knew that her lovely thick ebony-coloured hair reached her waist when she wore it down, which was not often. She had answered him by telling him that it was part of the reason she wore her hair in a bun, it lessened the chance of getting knots in it during her hectic day. After some minutes of hair pulling, his beard and hair were knot free and he observed himself in the nearby mirror.

"Not bad for a old man!" he said to himself before turning on his heel and sweeping out of his rooms. He had twenty minutes before the planned meeting but he wanted to get there early so he could look around for the students or even the professors who were trying to pull the wool over his vivid blue eyes.

Minerva McGonagall sat on her bed surrounded by the whole contents of her wardrobe. She had no idea what to wear. She had to disguise herself but she also wanted to look her best in case the man of her dreams sat waiting for her. She laughed to herself as she thought about the man of her dreams, she had cancelled their chess game so she could satisfy her curiosity. She would have gone to see him personally but she knew that he could read her like a book. Her excuse for cancelling their game would be dissected till he got the truth and she couldn't face the embarrassment.

She gave a sigh of frustration, she had tried on the complete contents of her wardrobe and nothing felt right. She just had enough time to transfigure one of her robes into a nicer set. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at a plain set of heavy black robes. With a few choice words and a swish of her wand, the robes transformed into a pair of sky-blue fitted dress robes. She smiled to herself and congratulated herself on a job well done before slipping the robes on over a simple black dress. She also put on a heavy dark blue travelling robe that would hide her from view so she could observe the scene in front of her. She decided that she wouldn't put her hair in her usual bun but opted for a French twist instead. It made her face look softer and took off the years that the bun would put on her.

She observed herself in the mirror and sighed to herself. What in the name of Merlin did she think she was doing? If anyone ever found out about this, she would be the laughing stock of the school. She would never live it down, especially if Severus Snape found out about it. She could just imagine the hushed whispers that would follow her around the school where ever she went. She could imagine groups of students and even professors giggling away at her in the corners. She hated to be the subject of gossip but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She decided that she had better make a move, otherwise her courage would leave her. She made her way out of her rooms and quickly swept along the corridor hoping that no one would see her.

She didn't see Xiomara Hooch perched up on the windowsill, watching her. A wide smile appeared on the Quidditch mistress' face as she slipped off the windowsill and ran off to find her husband who had been watching the headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Fancy Bumping Into You Here! **

They didn't know it but they both apparated to the restaurant at the same time. While Albus strode in with calm, Minerva felt her nerves start to fail her. She began to question the purpose of coming here again as she stood outside tapping her foot. She hadn't seen Albus Dumbledore walk into the restaurant and sit down near to where she was standing. She was about to turn and make her way back to Hogwarts when the door opened and one of the waiters beckoned her in. She shook her head but he was insistent and in the end she relented and stepped inside the warm and welcoming place. The waiter showed her over to a table that was in the far corner from Albus' table and neither were aware that the other one was present.

Minerva kept her heavy cloak on and tried to act normal but she was uncomfortable and that showed in her composure. She ordered a small gillywater and slipped it slowly as her dark green eyes scanned the tables in front and around her for signs of a set up.

Albus was peering around the crowded restaurant over the top of his menu, he hadn't yet seen any of his students but then he was ten minutes early. The waiter joined him at the table and smiled as he took out his quill and parchment ready to take Albus' order.

"I will just have a butterbeer at present!" Albus told the waiter. "Still deciding what I would like to eat."

The waiter nodded and stalked away only to appear moments later with a butterbeer which he placed down on the table beside Albus. Albus took a quick gulp and savoured the taste briefly before his thoughts turned to his deputy headmistress. He was worried that she hadn't come to him to talk about the unforeseen circumstances that had caused her to cancel their chess game. She usually always told him what was going on in her life and he wondered what she couldn't tell him. He grimaced to himself when a thought popped into his mind and he tried to push it from his mind but was unsuccessful. What if she had a date with a man! If that was true then Albus would have lost his chance to tell her how he felt about her. He would try to be happy for her but inside his heart would be breaking. If that was the case, then it would be his own fault. He was a lion for Merlin's sake, surely he must have courage otherwise he would have been put into another house. If Minerva had found someone to share her life with then surely she would have told her best friend, concluded Albus as he took a another long gulp of his butterbeer. He drummed his long fingers on the table top as he kept an eye out for his practical jokers. Oh, they wouldn't know what had hit them when he got hold of them. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the joke he would play on them. There was still no sight of them and it was ten minutes after the meeting time.

Minerva sighed to herself as her fingers played with her empty glass, she had always hated waiting for things to happen. When she had been an Auror, Alastor Moody was always telling her to be patient and not to play with her hands while they waited for something to happen. Her dark emerald eyes were locked firmly on the only door in the restaurant. She wanted to catch the meddlesome students or teachers who thought they could mess around with Minerva McGonagall. She admitted to herself that it would be lovely if she did have an admirer, but she only wanted one man to want her and that wasn't very likely. She had been single for such a long time. At first she hadn't minded because she liked her own company and she was free with her time but as her closest friends started to get married and settle down, she had found herself craving what they had. She had thrown herself into her teaching in hopes of forgetting how lonely she was and it worked during the day but when night fell and she climbed into a lonely bed, that's when she felt it the most. She wondered if Albus was lonely, but then she expected that he had someone to keep his bed warm and lavish him with affection. After all, he had told her about the woman of his dreams once. Minerva had felt a surge of hate towards that woman when she had heard the words tumble from his mouth as they played chess. She knew that she never wanted to meet the woman and she tried to distance herself from Albus, but it hadn't worked. She just loved him more.

The large grandfather clock that stood in one of the corners struck the hour. The chime of the clock told both Albus and Minerva that they had been waiting an hour. Minerva pulled her cloak around her as she stood up. She had had quite enough now and was going to head back to the school. She still might have time to squeeze in a game of chess with Albus. She paid for her drink and popped along to the bathroom quickly before heading back to Hogwarts.

Albus had also had enough of waiting. He had called their bluff and they had chickened out. He rooted around in his pockets for some money to pay for his drinks and left a small tip on the table. When he returned to Hogwarts, he would seek Minerva out and see if she would tell him what was the matter. He pushed his chair back and stood up only to walk straight into someone who slipped over and landed on the floor with a light thud and a curse.

"Don't you watch what you're doing?" scolded the cloaked person as they got to their feet and brushed off their robes.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Albus. "I had my mind on other things!"

"That may be so," replied the voice, "but that is no excuse."

There was something familiar about the voice and Albus shook his head as he thought it couldn't possibly be who it sounded like. He offered his hand out as a way of apologizing but this gesture was ignored as the person's back was to him.

"May I buy you a drink, as way of an apology?" asked Albus as he watched the person whirl around to look at him.

"Albus!" stumbled the person.

"Ah you know me, my dear, but you have me at a disadvantage. I cannot see your face," said Albus with a soft smile for he knew only one person who would say his name like that.

The person reached up and pushed back the hood of her heavy travelling cloak. She looked up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks as she tried to find her voice again.

"Minerva!" exclaimed Albus with surprise even though he had known it was her, ever since his name had rolled off her delicate tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Confessions over dinner **

The greatest witch and wizard of recent time just stood there, staring at each other as though it was the first time that they had ever crossed paths. Time seemed to come to a standstill and the restaurant fell silent as they tried to formulate words that would break the awkward silence.

"Minerva!" said Albus softly. "This is certainly a pleasant surprise."

"A-Albus!" stammered Minerva who had flashed a bright shade of red.

"Did you have an enjoyable meal?" he queried as he looked around the restaurant to see if he could spot the man she had been with.

"Well erm," replied Minerva who was having a hard time speaking "I haven't actually eaten!"

"Nor have I!" admitted Albus as an idea popped into his mind. "Are you with anyone?"

"No!" answered Minerva.

"I would be honoured if you would join me for a spot of dinner," asked Albus as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Aren't you with someone?" she questioned.

"Only you!" he answered as a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

Minerva slid her travelling cloak off and hung it over the back of a spare chair before sliding down on to the chair Albus offered her. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent as he leaned closer towards her to push the chair in. She became quite lost in the sea of emotions that ran through her body so much so that she didn't realize that Albus had sat down in front of her till he cleared his throat.

"Here we are!" he said as he handed her the menu.

Minerva looked at the menu and tried to concentrate on the dishes in front of her but her mind kept wandering to the man who sat in front of her. They had had meals together before but her stomach had never been so full of butterflies as it was now, she could feel his eyes on her and it unnerved her slightly.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked with a relaxed smile.

Minerva nodded and within seconds, the waiter had appeared with his parchment and quill and looked eager to serve them. Albus ordered the steak with peppercorn sauce with a choice of winter vegetables and potatoes while Minerva opted for the chicken in a cheese and bacon sauce with new potatoes and salad. Albus ordered them some drinks and waited for a few moments before approaching the subject he wanted.

"Minerva, may I ask you a question?" he asked as he lent back in his chair and looked at her.

"Of course, Albus!" she answered as she looked up and caught his eye.

"What were the unforeseen circumstances that made you cancel our chess game?" he questioned.

'Oh no' thought Minerva, she hadn't expected to be caught out as she had been. She had hoped she could have come up with a reason for the morning but now she had to think on her feet. She cursed herself for even coming to investigate, he would laugh when he found out the real reason for her cancelling their chess game. She played around with the placemat in front of her until she felt a strong hand cover her own.

"I was stood up!" admitted Albus.

"Stood up?" questioned Minerva as her heart began to sink.

"Yes!" said Albus with a nod. "Stood up twice in fact, once by you and once by someone else."

"I should go!" said Minerva as she began to get up. "You're date could arrive any minute."

"There is no date," revealed Albus. "I believe someone was trying to play a prank on me and I came to catch them out."

"A prank?" asked Minerva as her eyes widened.

"I received a letter asking me to meet someone here," explained Albus. "I knew that it would be a prank so I came to catch them at it but they didn't show."

"I received a letter as well," admitted Minerva, "and I am here for the same reason as you, to catch them at it."

Albus let out a roar of laughter that caused many people to turn from their dinner and look at him with confusion. Minerva looked at him more confused than ever when she suddenly had a thought of enlightenment.

"We were set up!" she said, her cheeks displayed a subtle blush.

"It seems that way, my dear," replied Albus with a wide smile. "It does seem they have succeeded in us meeting."

"Should we head back to the castle?" asked Minerva who tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Albus looked across at her and blown away by her beauty and elegance, he suddenly felt a surge of Gryffindor courage shoot through his body.

"No, we shan't, my dearest Minerva," he told her as he drank in her looks. "We shall enjoy this evening together. It's rare that I can enjoy your company alone and I don't intend to let this chance slip through my fingers."

"Oh good!" answered Minerva with a smile that she only ever displayed around him.

Their meals came and they ate as they talked about a whole manner of subjects, they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. They shared so many interests as well as different ones, the conversation flew freely and there weren't any awkward silences.

Albus watched her intently. She was very delicate as she ate and her lips, the way they moved as she spoke made him want to pull her into his arms and kiss her soundly. Albus couldn't remember the exact time when he fell in love with the woman seated across from him, but he knew that it had always been that way. He hadn't had many lady friends in his long life, Aberforth had always accused him of being too picky but that had all gone of the window when she had come into his life. Tonight seemed to be the perfect night for a confession to be made.

Minerva noticed that he was watching her and she wondered if he knew that she was watching him as well. She hoped he couldn't see her thoughts because she knew that she would lose his friendship if he could. He looked so handsome in the dress robes that he was wearing. They made his eyes bluer than ever. She could lose herself forever in his bright blue eyes. They had always drawn her in and made her mind wander. She had lost track of the years she had loved him for, in fact if truth be told she couldn't remember when she had fallen head over heels in love with him as the years had merged into one lonely long year. She felt herself imaging what it felt like to be held in his strong arms, to feel his lips against hers and to hear him whisper the words she wanted to hear. Maybe tonight was the night for her to confess all and then run away. At least then he would know and her feelings wouldn't continue to eat away at her.

"How long have we been friends?" asked Albus before taking a sip of his butter beer.

"About forty years!" replied Minerva. "We were friends before I came to work at Hogwarts because of the Order."

"I valued your friendship while you were still under my tutorship at Hogwarts," admitted Albus. "So I make it over fifty years."

"You thought of me as your friend while I was your student?" asked Minerva with surprise.

"Yes, Minerva!" answered Albus. "We have had many enjoyable years together, my dear. I am sure that I would be most lost without you by my side."

"You're kind for saying that, Albus!" replied Minerva who was blushing again.

"I haven't finished yet," revealed Albus before continuing. "I feel that I must make a confession and it is a confession that I have wanted to share with you for sometime now."

"You're not ill, are you?" questioned Minerva with concern.

"Not ill, Minerva," continued Albus, "I am hopelessly in love with you, Minerva! I have felt this way for sometime but my lack of courage has prevented me from telling you. I have been a coward and suffered because of it."

He looked at her and waited for response but none seemed to be forthcoming and Albus began to wish that he hadn't made his confession after all.

"Well I don't expect you to return my feelings," he added quickly. "I just needed to tell you because it was eating me up inside."

His heart sank as he watched her get up from her chair and then turned to walk past him. He looked at her with sad eyes before realizing that she was moving closer to him. His skin tingled with emotion as he felt her cup his face in her delicate hands and brush her smooth silk-like lips against his. The kiss was short but it would remain with him throughout his lifetime. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Albus!" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six : Moonlit Walk **

"Let's get out of here?" whispered Albus a while later. "We seem to have gained a bit of an audience."

A subtle blush appeared on Minerva's face as she looked around at the enquiring faces. She looked back at Albus and saw that he was smiling brightly at her.

"I believe a certain Ms. Skeeter would have a field day with this!" answered Minerva as Albus appeared behind her and helped her up from her chair.

"She would have a field day if she saw us coming out of a classroom together followed by a group of students," replied Albus before dropping a tender kiss on her cheek as he helped her on with her travelling cloak. "Shall we go for a walk before returning to the school?"

"I would like that very much!" answered Minerva as she slipped her arm through his and, after paying, they made their way out into the night.

As soon they were out of sight, Albus dropped his hand and intertwined her hand within his strong one. He was still having trouble believing that she was actually his now and that she loved him. He closed his eyes as they walked in a companionable silence. He found himself reliving the kiss that had taken place in the restaurant. He felt himself tingle at the very thought of the kiss. Her lips had been so soft and the kiss had been everything that he had imagined and more.

"Albus!" Minerva's soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"What are you thinking?" she questioned him.

"I was thinking about the kiss we shared," he answered her as he came to a stop.

"You don't have to think about it," she said as she took a step in towards him, "we can relive it right now."

"Oh I like your suggestion!" answered Albus as he lowered his head and brushed his lips softly against hers and pulled her into his arms.

The kiss started off soft and tender as they got used to each other. They clung to each other as the kiss deepened itself. Albus tentatively ran his tongue along her teeth hoping to gain access to her mouth. Her mouth opened at his tongue's request and Albus was able to explore her mouth with his tongue as she did the same with her tongue. The feeling that it produced in the lovers was something that they hadn't expected, their bodies were crying out for the other's touch as well as that they felt as though they were finally home. Years of longing were finally over and forgotten about now as they expressed their feelings through a kiss and subtle touches. They had to force themselves to break the kiss because if they didn't, they would run out of air to breathe. They looked each other in the eye till Minerva dropped her glaze to her feet.

"Ah you need not be shy, my love!" whispered Albus as he cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Oh Albus!" replied Minerva as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I never thought this would ever happen and I find myself rather emotional."

"My dear Minerva," said Albus as he planted a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, "I am feeling rather emotional at present as well but it is to be expected as we have declared our love for one another. I love you, my dear, and now that I have you, I plan to not waste another moment or ever let you go."

"Oh Albus," replied Minerva was she snuggled into him, "I love you so much and I am so happy that you return my feelings. This is the start of our future together!"

"Our future!" agreed Albus. "My future doesn't seem so lonely as it did before I had you!"

"I wonder who set us up?" questioned Minerva as wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Someone who wasn't as blind as us!" answered Albus as he tried to think who would set them up. "Let's head back to the school and retire to my chambers, we shall sit in front of my fire toasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate while we think about who set us up."

"I think I will pass at the hot chocolate but I will settle for a cup of my favourite tea," said Minerva as she pulled away slightly and allowed Albus to take her by the hand and lead her towards the castle.

They walked in silence as they approached the castle but Minerva pulled her hand away when her acute hearing picked up on the sound of two familiar voices.

"Listen!" she told Albus as she made him stop in his tracks.

Albus did as he was told and he too picked up on two voices that belonged to Severus Snape and Xiomara Hooch. They were hidden out of view behind a tall bush and were obviously waiting for something or someone. From the sound of it, Severus was getting bored with the waiting.

"Xio," grumbled Severus, "What makes you think they will even come this way? It's been hours since they left!"

"That is a good sign!" replied Xiomara, with obvious excitement in her voice. "I knew it was such a good idea to set them up!"

"You don't even know if they met up!" pointed out Severus as he blew on his hands to warm them up.

"Of course they did, Severus," scolded Xiomara as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "It's obvious that they did because they haven't returned yet."

"Minerva is going to hex you for this," replied Severus, "and I just may let her!"

Albus lent forward and whispered, "I think we have found the culprits who have set us up, my love."

"So it seems!" answered Minerva. "Fancy pulling their legs?"

Albus nodded and a smile graced his lips as Minerva explained her idea to him. Moments later Xiomara and Severus both jumped as they heard a booming voice coming from the nearby lake. They peered over the bush and saw Minerva and Albus facing each other and from the sound of it they weren't happy.

"How dare you!" growled Minerva. "How dare you behave like that in a restaurant full of people!"

"I believe it was you who threw the butterbeer over my head!" replied Albus.

"I did that for a reason," snapped Minerva. "I always have reasons for my actions!"

"Pray tell me what they were for throwing my drink over me?" asked Albus.

"If I have to tell you then you obviously have no idea how hurtful your actions were!" yelled Minerva as she took a step forward towards him.

"All I did was kiss Anna on the cheek for Merlin's sake," replied Albus, who was trying not to laugh.

Severus and Xiomara looked at each other when they heard the headmaster mention another woman's name.

"You are impossible!" exclaimed Minerva as she threw her arms into the air. "Thank the heavens that there WILL NEVER be a you and me!"

"I agree with your words," replied Albus, "whoever had the idiotic idea of setting us up will have me to deal with when I find out who they are." Minerva glared at him before storming off in the direction of the school. Albus lagged behind for a few moments before heading in that direction as well.

"Uh oh!" said Severus "I don't think that was in your plan!"

"Shut up, Severus!" replied Xiomara as she poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "They are going to kill the both of us."

"Erm," said Severus as he rubbed his side, "I have a correction to your statement. They are going to kill you." "

"Unless you want to sleep on the couch in your office, I suggest you shut up!" replied Xiomara as she marched back up to the school.

Minerva and Albus burst through the door that led to his private living room, laughing loudly.

"Oh that was fun!" said Albus as he wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Xiomara will be avoiding me for the next few days now!" replied Minerva with a smile "Oh her face, that shall remain with me for as long as I live."

"Perhaps I can give you something else to remember for as long as you live!" whispered Albus as he nuzzled against her neck.

"What may that be?" asked Minerva.

"This!" answered Albus as he bent down and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

...the end...


End file.
